The Grandchildren of the Atom
by strayphoenix
Summary: The XMen were known as the Children of the Atom. Now it's their kid's turn to rock the evolutionary chain. Sequal to The Seatbelt Sign Should Be On At All Times. Prior reading recomended. The XMen will never be the same. Ch3 up!
1. the chronicles of life and death

_These are the Chronicles of Life and Death and everything between_

_These are the stories of our lives as fictional as they may seem_

_We come into this world and we go out just the same _

_Today could be the best day of your life_

_-Good Charlotte, "The Chronicles of Life and Death"_

* * *

"**_WAAAAAAAAA! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WAAAAAAAAAAA_**!" 

"Your turn"

"The hell it's my turn. I went last time"

"How many times must I tell you not to swear in front of the babies?"

"Sorry…"

"Now, I have spent the ENTIRE day with them while you were on a mission. It's only fair that you tend to them now"

"But Ororo…"

"No buts, Logan. Now tend to the triplets."

"It's like a twilight bark with those things. One starts crying, and all of them start crying"

Sure enough…

"HANK MCCOY, I NEED MY BEAUTY SLEEP! YOU TEND TO EMILY NOW OR I WILL PUT **_YOU_** TO SLEEP FOR GOOD!"

"NO I WILL **_NOT_** USE MY TELEPATHY TO SILENCE JESSICA! IT'S IMMORAL, UNETHICAL, AND IMPOSSIBLE AT THIS UNHOLY HOUR OF THE NIGHT!"

"IS MULTIPLE MAN **_MY_** CODE NAME? NO! IT'S YOURS! SO YOU GET THE LADDIE WHATEVER HE NEEDS! I'M THE ONE THAT'S WITH HIM ALL DAY WHILE YOU SOLVE YOUR DETECTIVE THINGIES!"

"WILL ALL OF YOU SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP? WARREN AND I CAN'T HAVE A DECENT $#$# WITH ALL OF YOU PEOPLE SCREAMING!"

Silence. Then what sounded like the whole mansion shouted back at her,

"DON'T SWEAR IN FRONT OF THE BABIES!"

"DON'T YELL AT ME WHILE I'M TRYING TO MAKE ONE!"

_SLAM!_

Following Betsy's lead, three other doors slammed and one closed quietly as four fathers found themselves standing outside their bedrooms holding their respective wailing infants.

Scott, Hank, and Jamie looked awful. They're hair was all messed up and they're pajama's were all wrinkled. They shot jealous glares at Logan who, regardless of the fact that he was holding two wailing infants instead of one, looked considerably much better than the other fathers.

"No Kristen tonight, I see" said Hank groggily.

"That kid could sleep through a Shi'ar invasion of Earth"

"Lucky her" said Jamie.

"To the kitchen" Scott said with fake enthusiasm.

With a groan, the fathers headed downstairs to the kitchen.

They found that the kitchen wasn't as empty as they expected it to be.

"What the heck is that noise?" complained Amara as she covered her ears.

"Banshee's pride and joys" Hank said sleepily

Jamie multiplied and fetched each of the babies their respective bottles from the refrigerator.

"Amara, would you…?"

"If it will quiet them" she said.

She took a bottle in each hand and warmed them up for the fathers. Then she did the other three.

"Thanks" said Logan.

Jamie multiplied and took Kata from Logan. "Thanks"

The babies eagerly took their bottles and became quiet for the time being.

"So, have the triplets shown any signs of powers yet?" Scott asked Logan.

"Would Ororo and I be sane if they did?" he responded with a grin.

"Good point" he laughed.

"Yeah, little Ivan here hasn't either" Jamie lightly bounced the baby boy in his arms. "What do you think his power will be? Multiplying wolves?"

"That's always a possibility, depending on the dominant and recessive mutant genes" said Hank, always the scientist.

"Well, I hope the triplets take after their old man: I don't think Mother Nature is going to be too happy with three more weather witches"

"Most definitely not" agreed Amara.

The dads sat there in comfortable silence for a few minutes while their children took their bottles.

"Can you believe that their four months old?" whispered Scott proudly.

"I honestly can't" smiled Hank.

"Shouldn't they be having breast milk instead of formula if their so young?" asked Amara.

"This…um…this is breast milk" said Jamie in a low voice.

Amara stood up from her chair.

"Ew and good night"

With that, she turned and left, leaving the fathers to chuckle amongst themselves.

Jessica finished what she was going to have of her mother's milk and began biting at the leather of the glove on her left hand with her gums. Scott took her hand out of her mouth.

"No, Jessie, you can't do that"

Jessica didn't object and snuggled into Scott's chest.

"When do you plan on letting her know about the Phoenix?" Logan asked Scott.

He didn't respond.

"You are going to let the kid know, right?"

"When she's ready" was his response. "When she needs to know"

"If I had the power to destroy the world if I was pissed I'd sure like to know" said Jamie.

"Don't swear in front of…"

"Sorry, 'If I was _angry_'"

As they became silent again, a small noise could be heard. Hank looked down and realized that the noise was Emily yawning.

"Looks like someone's finally come to her senses" smiled Hank.

"Lucky her" said Logan seeing that he and a Jamie were still feeding Kata and Kiara.

"Don't worry; I'll wait up for you guys"

->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->-

"Hey, Emma, did Hank come back to bed last night?" asked Ororo.

"Well he wasn't there this morning" she responded.

_Who can really blame him_ thought Jean while saying, "Scott didn't come to bed last night either"

"Jeez, do you think we were too hard on the lads?" asked Rahne as she joined the other mothers.

"Well, it's hard to be nice at three in the morning"

"Hear, hear"

"I could do it" said Ororo. "And I have triplets"

"Well, maybe your right" said Jean. "We should make it up to them"

"Coffee, kisses, and a day off?" suggested Emma as they walked into the kitchen.

They stopped dead at the sight before them.

Scott, Hank, Logan and two Jamies were fast asleep in the kitchen chairs, their infants awake and playing with their accessories. Jessica was waving Scott's glasses in one hand, Emily was playing with her father's fur, Ivan Madrox was playing with a botton on his father's pajama and the two Howletts were playing with their empty bottles.

The mother's restrained themselves from laughing too loud and took their infants from their sleeping husbands with a kiss.

"Lots and lots of coffee" whispered Rahne with a wolfish grin.

* * *

Well, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of 'The Grandchildren of the Atom'. Thanks to **marvlix** for patiently (cough, cough) waiting for it and encouraging me to hurry the hell up. 

Jean, Scott, Hank, Emma, Jamie, Rahne, Logan, Ororo, Betsy, and Warren: "DON'T SWEAR IN FRONT OF THE BABIES!"

THE STORY IS OVER! I CAN SWEAR IF I WANT TO! Oh…ehem…sorry.

* * *

Jessica, Emily, Kata, Kiara, Kristen and Ivan are all mine. Nothing else is.

* * *

Coming soon… 

"_Can you say 'mama', Kata? Say 'mama'."_

_Kata gurgled._

"_Bub!"_

_Ororo blinked._

_**"LOGAN!"**_


	2. things i'll never say

_If I could say what I wanted to say,  
__I'd say I wanna blow you away  
__Be with you every night,  
__Am I squeezing you too tight?  
_…_Guess I'm wishing my life away  
__With these things I'll never say_

_-Avril Lavigne, "Things I'll Never Say"_

* * *

"Moooooom! We're out of Cheerios!" 

"Rachel, you hate Cheerios!"

"Jessica loves them! And we're out so she's not staying quiet!" Rachel yelled up the stairs.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Can I go get some at the supermarket nearby?"

"Sure! Take your father's car!"

"Hey! I just did a paintjob on that thing!" Scott exclaimed from another part of the house.

"Oh, hush! You can trust Rachel with your car!"

"Yeah, Dad! What, do Mom and I rank below your car?"

There was silence for a moment.

"SCOTT!"

"All right, all right, you can take my car!"

"Thanks, Dad" and she hurried to the garage.

While going through the living room, she bumped into Rouge and Remy.

"Oh, good! I was hoping to bump into someone on the way out. Can you guys watch Jessica while I run to the supermarket? She's in the foyer"

"Um, sure Ah guess"

"You're the best" she waved as she ran to Scott's car.

"Great, now we're babysitters" muttered Remy playfully.

"Hey, Remy?" Rouge asked. He looked down at her lovingly.

"What is it, chere?"

"Ah've been thinking…" she said, casting her face downwards.

"About what?" he asked with concern.

"Well, Jean and Scott have a baby girl and Emma and Hank have a baby girl and Rahne and Jamie have a baby boy and Logan and Ororo have _three_ baby girls and, well, they're all so happy being parents and Ah just look at them and…"

"You want some of the happy, too?" he asked.

"Well, yeah, Ah mean, we're married now, right?"

"But, Rougey, don't think me horrible or anything like that, but how?" he asked as they reached the kitchen.

"Well, Ah was reading some articles on in-vitro fertilization and Ah was thinking…"

"A test tube baby?"

"I know you're against all that but, Ah-Ah really want this Remy" she said taking his hands in her gloved ones.

He smiled his signature smile and kissed her hand.

"I think I can make an exception"

Rouge broke into a grin.

"Great! Then have I got news for you!"

Remy's red and black eyes widened.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Logan and X23 were taking care of the triplets. Logan had the sleeping Kristen and the very much awake Kata while X23 had Kiara. 

"Hey, Logan?"

"It's Dad now, remember?"

"Right" she said happily. "Dad, can I get a motorcycle for my birthday?"

"When's your birthday? I thought you didn't know" he asked.

"Oro-Mom made up one for me. So can I?"

He sighed.

"I'll talk to 'Ro"

"You rock…Dad"

Logan shook his head with a grin.

"I don't think I'm ever going to get used to that"

"Well you'd better" said X23 as she got up and put Kiara in her high chair, "You're going to be called that by four girls for the rest of your natural life" She left the kitchen with a smile on her face.

Logan put the other two girls in their respective high chairs and took a beer out of the refrigerator.

"Gahh!"

Kiara reached out towards her father, mistaking the beer for her bottle.

"No, Kiara. This is Daddy's bottle" he said as he opened it.

Kiara sniffled.

"Oh no…" he said under his breath and quickly put the bottle down and went for his daughter.

"Now, c'mon, Kiara. Good girls don't cry. Please don't cry"

She sniffled again but didn't cry. He sighed and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Good girl"

He went back for his beer but stopped before drinking it.

Kata and Kiara were staring at him intently. It was almost as if they were daring him to drink alcohol in front of them.

He grumbled and put it back in the refrigerator. Kata giggled.

"Yeah, yeah, everyone laugh at Daddy" he said with a smile.

At that moment, Jamie walked in.

"Hello, Logan" he said cheerfully.

"Hey"

"How are you today?" he asked as he looked through the refrigerator.

"Fine. How are you and Rahne?"

"Better than ever" he said as he pulled out Logan's beer and began drinking it.

Logan glanced over at his girls. Kiara was blowing spit bubbles, Kata was playing with her toes and Kristen was still asleep.

"Oh! But you let him drink it!" he exclaimed at his daughters.

"Logan, what are you talking about?"

"Nothing, Jamie, just go. Ivan's calling you" Logan said as he heard Ivan crying in another part of the house.

Jamie put the empty beer in the sink and left the kitchen.

"Your welcome, bub" he said to himself.

"Bub!"

"Bub is right. He's just a beer-stealing…"

Logan stopped and spun around.

"What. Did. You. Say?"

"Bub!" Kata exclaimed.

"Bu-ub?" asked Kiara.

"Bub!"

"Their first words" he breathed in shock.

He slapped his forehead.

"Ororo is going to kill me!"

* * *

"Who's a cute little girl? Who is?" cooed Gambit. 

"Mika!"

"Nooo. Jessica! That's you!" he said tapping her nose.

She gurgled happily.

Scott came down the stairs.

"Hey, Remy"

"Hey, Scott"

Jessica reached out her arms as he passed by.

"Hey, Jessie!" he said picking her up above his head.

She laughed.

"So where's Rouge this fine hour?"

Gambit took a breath.

"I'm scared to know"

"What do you mean?" he asked shifting his weight so he could hold Jessica in one arm.

"Would you happen to know how in-vitro fertilization works?"

Scott looked at him funny. "No idea. You might wanna ask Jean"

"I'll do that" he said sitting back down.

"Remy, what did Rouge say?"

Gambit opened his mouth to talk but was interrupted by Jessica.

"Da!"

"What?"

"Da…da…da" she kept repeating.

Scott's eyes widened

>Jean! Jessica's talking! Get down here right away!>

In five seconds flat, Jean came soaring down the stairs, in too much of a hurry to even walk.

"Let me see!" she said landing right in front of Scott so that Jessica was between them. Remy came up to join them.

"Da…da!" she exclaimed.

"That's right, Jessie! Dada! And who am I?"

Jessica grabbed her mom's nose. They laughed.

"Oh, well. I guess 'Mama' is going to have to wait"

"Dada!" she said again.

Scott kissed her forehead.

"That's my girl"

Just then Ororo passed by.

"Hey, Ororo, Jessica said her first word!" Jean said.

"Oh, my Goddess, that's great! And at only six months"

"I know" said Scott.

"I wonder when the triplets will start talking" she pondered.

"Hank bought a book on babies after the incident with Emily and the mashed peas. He said that most children start talking around now" said Jean. She paused a moment and allowed herself an evil smile as she remember the incident. Emma was washing her hair for five hours straight afterwards.

"Hey, has anyone seen Logan?" Ororo asked them.

"Last I saw, he was in the kitchen" said Gambit.

"Thanks"

She entered the kitchen while Logan was in the process of hushing Kata. He spun around when he saw her.

"Logan, what are you doing?"

"Nothing! I was just leaving!"

Storm looked at him skeptically.

"You said you were going to help me feed the babies today. We don't want another incident like Emma's"

"Well, I…uh…we're out of beer. I have to run to the store"

"Rachel's there all ready" she said. "Just ring her up telepathically and she can get you some"

"Her telepathy's off because she's sick. Besides, I-I don't think she's at that store. I'll be back fast." he said giving her a peck on the cheek and rushing out of the room before his daughters gave him away.

"I swear, sometimes I wonder if I was under the influence when I said 'I Do'"

She shook her head with a smile and went to get the bottles.

Before giving it to Kata, however, she looked over her shoulder to make sure she was alone.

"Can you say 'Mama', Kata? Say 'Mama'"

Kata gurgled.

"Bub!"

Ororo blinked.

"**_LOGAN!_**"

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Hank asked his wife. 

"Yes" she responded not looking up from her book. "It sounds like someone better be saving up for hurricane season early"

"Kic?" asked Emily.

"No. Not you"

"Glad to see you're reading that book I got you" Hank commented with a smile.

She eyed him from over the edge.

"Shut up"

Emily laughed.

* * *

"I'm back!" Rachel announced coming into the kitchen where Jean and Ororo were. 

"Dada!" announced Jessica.

Rachel stopped.

"Mom…?"

"Her first word" Jean smiled.

"Bub!" two voices said simultaneously.

Rachel looked beyond her mother to Ororo who had her face buried in her hands. She looked to her mom again.

"_Their_ first words" Jean said, rolling her eyes.

Rachel stifled a laugh.

"Well" Storm said finally, "at least Kristen has been spared"

"Thank God for that"

"Wait until I get my hands on Logan" she grumbled leaving the kitchen for the baby bags. She bumped into Emma as she was going out.

"What's up with Ororo?"

"Bub!"

"Oh"

"Has Emily said anything yet?"

"Not yet.Excuse me, I have a hair appointment" she said picking up her purse on the counter top.

"MAshed PEas!" Rachel coughed.

Emma glared daggers at her.

"Dear me I must be coming down with a cold" Rachel said reaching for a tissue, ignoring her glare, knowing that she burst out laughing if she looked her in the eyes.

"Indeed" Emma growled. Then she left the room and Jean and Rachel broke into a fit of laughter.

"So what do you want to do now?" Jean asked Rachel when they had stopped laughing.

Rachel touched her lip and looked up at the ceiling pensively.

"Let's wait for Logan to get back"

Jean laughed.

"Sounds like a plan to me!"

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update. I had it all written out and then my floppy disk broke. Twice. Hope you liked it! I made it extra long for the delay. Stay tuned for the next chapter where there will be an addition to the Grandchildren! There will also be some surprise visits from the marvel universe to see the babies!

* * *

I would like to highly recommend the stories **Letter to Scott** and It's **All Greek to Me,** two great stories which I cannot understand why they have so little reviews. They can be found in my profile page underneath my favorite stories.

* * *

I'd also like to thank all my reviewers especially the new fans, **Linet **and **The Uncanny R-Man. **Welcome to the cult--club! Club! I meant to say club! I totally meant to say club!

* * *

The Children of the Atom are not mine. The Grandchildren of the Atom are.

* * *

Next time… 

"_Oh, Jean, it's a beautiful baby girl. If only she didn't look so much like Steven"_

"_Scott" he corrected._

"_Whatever"_

"_Mother!" scolded Jean._


	3. welcome

_'Welcome to our family time  
Welcome to our brotherly time  
This is a festival  
You know best of all,  
we're here to share it all'_

_-Jump 5, "Welcome"_

* * *

Before I start my story (and before I'm tarred and feathered for being late) I would just like to remind you all that this is indeed a separate universe than the comics though they are similar. The events of House of M and of Uncanny X-Men 466-468 don't take place at all. Everything changes because Jean survives.

…...Don'tkillme! (hides in bomb shelter)

* * *

"Scott, you better not be going what I think you're doing" Jean said with a small laugh. 

He was sitting next to Jessica in her high chair and whispering something to her while he moved around cheerios on her tray. He looked up and smiled when he saw his wife.

"Well, you're never too young to learn"

Jean came up behind him and gave him a hug. "I think you should wait until she's older than twelve months to start teaching her strategic battle planning"

Scott scoffed playfully. "Nonsense!"

"Blue!" Jessica said happily, using one of the few word in her limited vocabulary as she pushed a cheerio off the tray.

"See?" Scott said turning to Jean. "She just pushed the Magneto cheerio off a cliff! Good girl!"

"Dada!" she exclaimed proudly as Scott lifted her out of her high chair and into his arms. Jean laughed and came around and leaned over to kiss her. Jessica grabbed onto a lock of her hair with her gloved hand and yanked it.

"Ow!" was the exclamation.

"Sorry" Scott apologized as he undid Jessica's little fist. Even after removing it, he gently rubbed the leather on her glove with his thumb. He glanced at Jean.

Jean sighed. "I thought we had this conversation"

"I know, I know, I was just wondering if we should tell my dad"

Jean blinked in surprise. "You're dad?"

Scott shifted his weight to hold Jessica on his him and returned his wife's puzzled glance. "Yeah, he's coming down tomorrow"

"Scott! **My** parents are coming tomorrow! I've been telling you for two weeks" Jean exclaimed.

Scott was going to respond when Logan walked in.

"Did you say tomorrow?" Logan asked with a worried tone. "I invited the Avengers over so they could see the triplets

Jean buried her head in her hands. Scott walked over to her and threw an arm around her. "Don't worry, Jean. It'll be all right"

Hank walked into the kitchen with a very worried look on his face. "Has anyone seen Ivan?"

"No we haven't" Logan said with concern. "Why?"

"Rahne's lost him. She's freaking out"

"We'll go look" Scott said handing Jessica to Jean and leaving with Logan and Hank.

Jean held Jessica close to her chest and kissed her forehead. "You're going to meet your grandparents this weekend, Jessie!"

"Yay!" she said in a cute baby voice. "At one of us is happy about it" Jean muttered under her breath.

"Rogue!" Remy whispered into his wife's ear. "Rogue, wake up!"

Rogue blinked her eyes open sleepily only to find herself staring back into Remy's red and black ones. "Huh?" she grumbled.

"It's Donna Jolie's changing time" he whispered to her indicating the white haired infant in her arms.

Rogue rubbed her sleepy eyes. "I'll do it" she said as she slowly started getting up. Remy put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back down into the armchair. "Let me do it" he insisted.

"Uh-uh" she muttered and tried to get up again. Remy pushed her back down. Rogue was so tired she could barely resist him.

"Roguey, you've been doing everything for this baby since she was born. You've hardly slept for the past month"

"It doesn't bother me" she insisted even though the invulnerable woman looked like she was on the brink of collapse.

"Just because you can touch her doesn't mean that you're surgically attached to her" Remy said with a little chuckle.

"You don't know how much that means to me" she whispered with a smile as she ran her bare hand over Donna's forehead and hair.

"Yes I do" he responded as he took the infant from Rogue. She blew him a kiss as he turned the lights off and left the room.

"Where could he possible be?" Jamie exclaimed as he and his wife returned to the foyer.

"What happened?" Emma asked getting up from the couch. Emily was sitting on the floor playing with a little gray puppy. "Pooka!" she called with a wave of her hand and the puppy did a back flip.

"We can't find Ivan" Rahne said in an exhausted tone. "We've looked everywhere"

"Even the basement area?" Emma suggested.

"Its finger print locked. Why would we be stupid enough to look in the basement?"

Just then Hank, Logan and Scott came into the foyer. "He's not in the basement" Logan stated. Jamie snorted into his hand in a failed attempt to keep himself from laughing.

"Emma? You got Emily a puppy?" Hank asked his wife with confusion.

"Me? I thought you had gotten it for her" she responded equally confused.

The adults stared at each other then at the infant and dog. Emma went over to Emily and picked her up.

"Emily?" she asked looking her straight in the face. Emily wasn't paying attention to her mother, however, and was making the puppy spin around in circles. Emma touched her daughter's forehead and locked her powers. Immediately, the puppy stopped spinning sat down as it refocused itself. Then, it suddenly morphed into…

"IVAN!" Rahne shouted going over to pick up her son who had started crying. She bounced him up and down and glared threateningly at Emma.

"What are you looking at me for?" she countered. "I didn't know!"

The sound of the doorbell saved the men from having to pry the women off each other. Logan went to get it. He opened the door and found himself face to face with Captain America and the New Avengers.

"Hey, Logan!" Spiderman greeted him.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought you were coming tomorrow!" he exclaimed.

"Toldja he doesn't read his e-mails" Spiderwoman muttered to Luke Cage.

"Who is it?" Hank asked coming to the door with Emily.

"Henry! We didn't know you had a baby too!" the Captain exclaimed.

"Didn't you hear? We've been having a mutant baby boom" Jean said sarcastically joining him with Jessica.

"She's so cute!" She-Hulk said as he reached out to take Jessica.

"Well, you're here all ready. Come on in" Logan said as he opened the door wider while Jean called Ororo downstairs telepathically.

"You had a baby too?" Tony Stark commented as he saw Rahne and the wailing Ivan. Rahne nodded exasperatedly and Tony took Ivan from her and gently bounced him up down in an attempt to calm him.

In the meantime, Ororo had come downstairs with Jubilee with the triplets. She handed Kiara to Luke while the others gathered around to see.

"Aw…" Luke cooed as Kiara gurgled, "she's too cute"

"Bub!" she called out happily.

The Avengers started hollering with laughter.

"That's Logan's kid, all right" Carol commented when she had caught her breath. Suddenly there was another knock at the door.

"I'll get it" Scott called getting up from his position on the couch and went to the door to get a big surprise.

"John! Elaine!" he exclaimed as he saw his in-laws.

"Hello, Scott" John greeted him with a smile and a hand shake. Elaine just glared at him.

"Com in. It's kind of crowded in here, though. I, um, thought you guys were coming tomorrow" he said nervously.

"Toldja he doesn't read his e-mails" Elaine muttered to her husband. John ignored her comment.

"So where's our new grand-daughter?" he asked happily scanning the crowd for his daughter. Spotting her, he went over leaving Scott in a very awkward situation with Elaine.

"Um…" he started but she cut him off.

"I'm watching you, playboy" she said icily, pinning him with her glare. She then turned and pasted a smile on her face as she went to see her daughter.

Emma came up behind him. "So it's agreed not to bring up 'The Subject', right?' she whispered.

"Too late" Scott sighed as he headed over to his wife and Jessica.

"Oh, Jean, it's a beautiful baby girl. If only she didn't look so much like Steven"

"Scott" he corrected.

"Whatever"

"Mother!" scolded Jean.

John Grey rolled his eyes and took his grand-daughter from Elaine. "Hello there!" he grinned tickling her. She laughed and reached up to touch his mustache with her gloved hand.

"Hey, what's this?" he asked taking her small hand into his big gruff one.

"Her powers haven't already manifested, have they?" Elaine asked with fear in her voice.

"Just a little" Scott said shyly and a bit fearfully as he gave his in-laws a half smile.

"Hey, how come you have a house party and don't invite me?" Gambit asking with a playful grin as he came down the stairs with Donna Jolie.

"Jean wasn't kidding when she said you guys were having a mutant baby boom" Spiderwoman commented as the Avengers now assembled around Gambit.

There was suddenly yet another rapid knocking at the door.

"Great! Now just watch your father show up!" Jean exclaimed.

"Don't worry. He's coming tomorrow for sure" Scott assured her as he went to get the door yet again.

"Yeah, he sent me and e-mail" Hank explained. Scott stopped on his trek to the door and turned to Hank.

"Why did he send **you** an e-mail?"

Hank shrugged. "You never check yours"

"True" Scott said with a smile. There was more knocking and it was more rapid than before.

"Coming!" Scott called as he pushed past Captain America to get to the door. The second he unlocked it, his father accompanied by his team of Starjammers, burst in and quickly shut the door behind them.

"Dad? What are you doing here? I thought--"

"We're short on time" Corsair explained. The gathered X-Men and Avengers stopped whatever they were doing and paid close attention to the space pirate.

"What's going on?" Ororo asked him worriedly.

"Lilandra intercepted you're transmission about Jessica" Christopher Summers explained. "She knows there's a new Phoenix in town and she wants to pay her a visit"

"Is that good or bad?" Spiderman asked.

"We're not sure" Ch'od said as he glanced back at the door.

"We're about to find out" Jubilee commented as the ground started rumbling.

"We should go meet them outside" Jamie suggested. "The last thing we need is to rebuild the mansion again"

The superheroes nodded and went outside leaving Jubilee inside with Jean's parents. They knew they were more than a match for any Shi'ar army Lilandra might have brought along. As the star cruiser touched down, Ivan, Kata and Emily started crying their mothers took them inside. The hatch opened and Lilandra came down with Gladiator and her personal advisor.

"Hello, X-Men. Avengers. Starjammers" she said politely.

"What's up, Lilly?" Logan said with a playful grin. She ignored his comment.

"I've recently been informed that Cyclops and Phoenix have born a child. Am I correct?"

"What's it to you?" Jean asked as she clutched her child closer to her chest. She still slightly resented the Shi'ar for all they had put her through regarding the Phoenix.

Lilandra was silent for a moment. Then she smiled kindly. "Congratulations"

"Um, thanks" Scott said, a bit surprised.

"May I hold her?" she asked. Scott glanced at his wife and his child, his father, at his in-laws who were watching through the window, and then at his wife again. Jean nodded and stepped foreword. Lilandra was alone and apparently didn't want to do anything to Jessica. Apparently.

Lilandra took the baby in her arms and gently brushed back some of her hair. The other superheroes were a bit tense and unsure about the situation. Jessica helped lighten the mood.

"Birdie!" she exclaimed indicating to Lilandra. They all laughed, including Lilandra, Gladiator and her advisor. Then Lilandra noticed Jessica's gloved hand. She gently tugged at the leather.

"Wait! Don't—" Jean started but Lilandra had taken it off before Jean could finish. As the sunlight hit it, it glowed fiery red and the baby's short brown hair streaked itself orange-red and caught on fire.

Worry crossed over Lilandra's face. Jean took Jessica back and put her glove back on. The fire went out and her hair returned to normal hair color.

"We've got it under control" Scott stated firmly before Lilandra said anything.

"The Shi'ar can't help but worry, Cyclops, you must understand that" Gladiator said to him earnestly.

"She poses no danger to anyone" Jean said defiantly.

Lilandra was silent. Her advisor spoke up, however, saying "You do know that we'll have to come check on her every once in a while, just to be sure"

Jean was about to protest but Scott interrupted.

"Of course. We understand"

"It was nice seeing you all" Lilandra stated and then turned around. She signaled for Gladiator and her advisor and they followed her. Before going all the way up the ramp, though, she turned around and addressed the parents.

"One more thing. I must ask you not to tell the girl of her power when she grows up. Understood?"

Scott nodded his head, a little bit unwillingly.

"Farewell, then. And send my regards to Charles" she added. She finally entered her ship and it lifted off the ground and took off.

"Well!" Spiderman commented as the superheroes headed back inside "that was officially the most awkward encounter of my life!"

"What, you've never met your in-laws?" Scott asked playfully. Jean 'accidentally' stepped on his toe while she was walking next to him carrying the baby. The Avengers and X-Men were shaken out of their funk and started laughing.

"Who's up for gumbo?" Gambit called. There was a collective cry of 'yeah!' from the X-Men and Avengers as they stood in the foyer with the babies. Hepzibah, Ch'od, and Raza, not having any idea what 'gumbo' was were questioning Corsair and Jean's parents looked hungry as they came over to ask their daughter about what had happened.

"Mom!" came a cry from upstairs. Everyone turned to see that Rachel was walking towards the top of the stairs. Her eyes were focused on adjusting the short towel she was wearing as her only clothing. Her hair was dripping wet.

"It's that bastard time of the month again and I'm completely out of tampons. Where do you keep yours because--"

At this point she stopped talking because she had just looked up and noticed the Avengers, Starjammers, and Jean's parents standing in the foyer staring at her. She blushed furiously and opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. She tried again.

"Oh, um, hi! I'm, uh, going back to my room. Like, um, now! Bye!"

And with that she turned on her heels and ran back in the direction she came. Some of the people snorted but most of them just bit their lips.

"Gumbo?" Remy proposed again. Everyone started talking about how hungry they were at once and the crowd somehow made its way into the kitchen.

"Bumbo!" Ivan repeated as his mother carried him into the kitchen.

* * *

The X-Men, Avengers, Shi'ar and Starjammersaren't mine (you probably already know this) but The Grandchildren of the Atomare(you probably already know this too).

* * *

Next time, the X-Men need to send an S.O.S. (Save Our Sanity) again as the grandchildren reach the terrible twos and threes! 

"_Uncle Logan! Emily broke my car!" Jessica shouted._

"_You're car was broken before I stepped on it" Emily said smugly._

"_It was not!" Jessica countered._

"_Was too!"_

"_Was not!"_

"_Was too!"_

"_Was not!"_

"_Girls…" Logan tried to intervene._

"_Daddy" Kata asked in a small voice as she tugged at his pant leg. "Daddy, I can't find Cupid, my pet fishie"_

"_That was your pet? You mean I wasn't supposed to eat that?" Ivan asked shyly._

"_Ewwww!" the three girls exclaimed_


End file.
